Strange
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu collapses, and when he wakes up, he realizes he has no clue where he is. And the rest of the story is crazy, so sorry the summary sucks.


**Strange**

Kisshu was out looking for Ichigo when he realized he wasn't feeling that great. He landed on Ichigo's street as he got dizzy, and put a hand on his forehead, trying to stay conscious. _It's not going to be good if I get found here…. _he thought, as his vision started going black. That was his last coherent thought before he blacked out.

_**A few minutes later: **_Ichigo was walking home from the Café. Ryou had been ranting about how evil the Cyniclons were, and, fed up, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding walked out after beating him up. They had parted ways a while ago, and Ichigo was walking down her street now.

It wasn't long after she turned a corner that she saw Kisshu lying on the sidewalk. Running up to him, she knelt, and put a hand on his forehead. He had a fever, but it didn't seem to be too bad. Sighing, Ichigo picked him up, and walked down the street to her house.

When she got inside, she thought. _Ryou knows where my room is; I'd be better off putting Kisshu in the guest room,_ she thought.

She took Kisshu upstairs, and took his boots off, then tucked him into the bed in the guest room. She ran to the bathroom, and grabbed a washcloth, then soaked it in ice water, and wrung it out before bringing it back to the guest room and gently putting it over Kisshu's forehead.

He didn't stir, but Ichigo still sat down next to him to wait for him to wake up.

When night fell, Ichigo sighed. Kisshu was still unconscious, so she grabbed a sleeping bag and laid it out on the floor, then climbed into it and went to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to find Kisshu still unconscious, and sighed, then went to eat breakfast.

Soon after she left, however, Kisshu began to wake up. He opened his eyes, and found that he had no clue where he was or how he got there. _Where am I? _he wondered. _I don't think this is Café Mew Mew; but what is it? Did someone find me? And if they brought me here, what are they going to do to me?_

That last thought worried Kisshu, and he thought, _I have to get out of here._

Ignoring the dizziness, he sat up, and looked around. The room he was in was mainly green, which was nice. He pushed back the covers, and got up. He immediately realized that getting up was a mistake; it made his head spin. He put a hand on his forehead, staggering a bit as he tried to steady himself.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, and looked at the door warily. To his shock, Ichigo came in, and immediately looked worried. "Kisshu, you shouldn't get up yet!" she said worriedly.

Kisshu wanted to reply, but his dizziness got worse, and he put a hand on his forehead as the room started spinning. He felt himself falling, but opened his eyes when he felt Ichigo's arms around him, supporting him. He looked at her, and she said, "You need to rest more before you get up. Your fever went up; I'm getting another cool cloth." She helped him get back in bed, and lie back.

"Thanks," Kisshu said weakly. "Um…. my stomach's not feeling good…."

"Do you need me to bring a bucket in here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Kisshu said.

Ichigo ran out and went to the hall closet, grabbed a bucket, and ran back. Kisshu was sitting up, and he really didn't look good. Just as Ichigo came back in, he clapped a hand over his mouth. Ichigo quickly put the bucket in his lap, noticing he was trying to hold it in. He took his hand away from his mouth, and pulled the bucket under his chin, then opened his mouth as he was unable to hold it any longer. His dizziness came back as everything in his stomach came out of his mouth into the bucket.

Ichigo gently rubbed Kisshu's back as he coughed up everything in his stomach. Eventually he stopped heaving, and Ichigo asked, "How's your stomach now?"

"Better," Kisshu said. "I'm still dizzy, though."

Ichigo helped him lie back down and put a hand on his forehead. "Your fever went up," she told him. "I'll get another cool cloth; try to get some more sleep."

"Thanks…." Kisshu said, as he settled down and fell back to sleep. Ichigo went and got another cool cloth, then put it over Kisshu's forehead.

Two hours later, Kisshu's fever had gone up again, and cool cloths weren't helping. Ichigo couldn't wake him up, either. Finally she called telepathically, _Pai!_

_What do YOU want? _Pai asked.

_I want you to come to my place and heal Kisshu; he's burning up and I can't wake him up! _Ichigo said.

_I can't, _Pai said.

_WHY!? _Ichigo shrieked.

_Deep Blue won't let me go after him, _Pai said.

_Oh for heaven's sake, _Ichigo said. _I see no reason why you can't kill him. Lettuce, Pudding and I beat Blondie to a pulp yesterday, and he's going to go down soon. Stop listening to the stupid blue jerk, and get over here!_

_He has my parents hostage, _Pai said.

Irritated, Ichigo cut the connection, and thought. Then an idea came to her, and she called telepathically, _MIWA!_

_Ichigo, what's wrong? _Miwa asked.

_Kisshu's really sick; can you come help? Apparently Pai can't, _Ichigo said.

_I'm on my way, _Miwa said.

Five minutes later, she teleported in, and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's got a pretty high fever, and I can't wake him up," Ichigo said. "Pai claims Deep Blue captured his parents and won't let him help Kisshu."

"I'll heal Kisshu, and then Moe and I will go 'chat' with Pai," Miwa said. "I'll let you know if I need more power."

Ichigo nodded as Miwa put a hand on Kisshu's chest. Her hand began to glow, and the flush started to leave Kisshu's face. His breathing evened out, and ten minutes later, Miwa said, "That should do it. It wasn't too hard this time."

"Good," Ichigo said.

"He'll be fine when he wakes up; I'm off to get Moe and go see Pai," Miwa said. "Something's not right."

"K, I'll stay with him," Ichigo said. "Thanks Miwa."

"Sure," Miwa said, and teleported off. Ichigo settled down next to Kisshu.

_**With Moe and Miwa: **_The girls teleported into the main room of the ship, and looked around. Before they could go find Pai, however, they were surrounded by blue mist. "Great," Moe sighed. "NOW what?"

"This is Deep Blue's dimension," Miwa said. "I don't know how I know that, though."

A ball of light appeared in front of them, and a child-like voice said, "That is correct."

"Care to explain why you brought us here?" Moe asked. "Or are you just going to talk about your stupid 'take over the Earth' plans?"

"I know you want the Earth for yourself," Miwa said. "You're going to wipe out everyone, Cyniclon and human alike, and then take the Earth for yourself. That sounds greedy, to me."

"You two are not willing to join me, then?" Deep Blue asked.

"HELL no," Moe said. "By the way, did you actually capture Pai's parents, or is he using that as some kind of excuse not to heal Kisshu?"

"I brainwashed him into thinking I had his parents, since he was starting to get over the last brainwash," Deep Blue said. "Now Kisshu will die!"

"Tough luck, I can heal too," Miwa said. "Kisshu's fine now."

"Is there anything you two CAN'T do?" Deep Blue asked.

"Math," Moe said. "And I can't cook very well…."

"I can't sing," Miwa sighed. "And we're both horrible at science."

"I meant with your powers!" Deep Blue shouted.

Moe and Miwa ignored him, and continued listing things they were bad at. "AAAARGH! You two are driving me insane!" Deep Blue shouted finally.

Moe and Miwa hi-fived each other. "Mission accomplished!" Moe said happily. "Not that he wasn't insane before…."

"GET OUT!" Deep Blue shouted, and suddenly Moe and Miwa found themselves back in the main room of the Cyniclons' spaceship.

"That worked well," Miwa commented. "Now we just have to find Pai and reverse the brainwash."

Moe nodded, and the twins walked off to find Pai.

_**With Ichigo and Kisshu: **_It was about an hour before Kisshu stirred, and he sleepily opened his eyes as Ichigo asked, "Kisshu, are you feeling better?"

Kisshu sat up, and said, "I feel fine, what happened?"

"Miwa healed you, and she and Moe are currently trying to find out why Pai refused to heal you," Ichigo said. "He said it was because his parents were captured by Deep Blue, but Miwa's not so sure, and she's usually right about her feelings."

"Your school friends have powers?" Kisshu asked.

"They're half-Cyniclon twins," Ichigo said. "And as far as I can tell, they can't be defeated. They're the best hand-to-hand fighters I've ever seen, and now that they can teleport and fly, I don't think anyone stands a chance against them. Oh, and they both have swords."

"Wow…." Kisshu said. "How long have they been training?"

"About a month," Ichigo said. "But that's just their powers, which they only recently found out about. They've been fighting for years, because they like protecting me, and as Miwa says, I attract trouble."

"You attract trouble?" Kisshu asked.

"I attracted you," Ichigo said. "Isn't that proof enough?"

Kisshu just smirked.

_**Back with Moe and Miwa: **_The twins came to a large metal door that had a sign on it. The sign said 'Disturb me and DIE.' "I bet this is Pai's lab," Miwa said. "Hey, let's bang on the door!"

Moe smirked and started banging on the door, followed by Miwa. Two seconds later, they heard, "WHOEVER'S OUT THERE HAS 1.5 SECONDS TO GO TO HELL, BEFORE I SEND THEM THERE MYSELF!"

"You seriously think you can send US to hell?" Moe shouted back. "Get your butt out here, and we'll show you something!"

The door was flung open a minute later, and Pai's jaw dropped. "How did two human girls get in here? And why didn't I notice?" he asked.

"We're half-Cyniclon, so we teleported, and you didn't notice because for one thing, you were in here daydreaming about Lettuce, and for another, we got sucked into Deep Blue's dimension the minute we got here," Miwa said. "He got fed up with us, and kicked us out, and then we came to find you. It only took about five minutes for him to go insane…."

"He's going to kill my parents!" Pai said.

"He doesn't HAVE your parents, he brainwashed you into thinking he did," Moe said. "Miwa, can you undo that?"

Miwa put a hand on Pai's forehead, concentrating, then said, "Oh, that should be easy. Pai, stay quiet."

Pai stayed quiet as Miwa concentrated. Ten minutes later, Miwa said, "That should do it. Deep Blue implanted that idea into your mind; it wasn't a real brainwash."

"Good," Moe said. "So Pai, who's Deep Blue's human host?"

Pai sighed. Before he could respond, the room turned into blue mist again, and Moe and Miwa groaned as Deep Blue's voice asked, "Did you two have to undo that?"

"What do you think?" Miwa asked. "Any more inane questions?"

Before Deep Blue could respond, Moe said, "Hey! I just thought up a new name for Deep Blue!"

"What is it?" Miwa asked.

"Deep Baka!" Moe said.

Miwa burst out laughing, joined by Moe. Pai wasn't holding it together very well, and ended up snickering.

"QUIT LAUGHING!" Deep Blue shouted.

Pai was the only one who attempted to calm down; Moe and Miwa were laughing harder. When Pai had succeeded in calming down (mostly), he asked, "Is there anything else, Deep Blue?"

"Those two must die," Deep Blue said.

"Count me out; they're scary," Pai said, and teleported off. Moe and Miwa stopped laughing, and looked at the ball of light that was Deep Blue. "Now that Pai's scared out of his wits, you're next," Miwa said in monotone.

"Miwa, we should tell horror stories!" Moe said excitedly.

"Deep Baka's evil, that kind won't work," Miwa said. She thought, then said, "Oi, Deep Baka. Wanna hear a scary story?"

"Nothing scares me," Deep Blue said.

Miwa snickered and said, "We'll see. This story is called, 'The Pink Pony from Fairyland'."

"NOOOOO! ANYTHING but pink ponies!" Deep Blue screamed. The blue mist disappeared, and Moe and Miwa fell over laughing.

Pai hesitantly came out of his lab, and asked, "Did you two scare him?"

"Yup," Miwa gasped. "He's afraid of pink ponies. We were going to tell horror stories, but I remembered this story called 'The Pink Pony from Fairyland', and he heard the title, and started screaming. What a wimp."

"So who's his human host? Or should we just keep going to his dimension and driving him insane?" Moe asked.

"It's that kid Kisshu calls 'the Treehugger'," Pai sighed.

"YAHOO!" the twins shouted. Moe grabbed Pai, and teleported to the guest room of Ichigo's house, followed by Miwa.

Ichigo and Kisshu were playing Twenty Questions when Moe and Miwa teleported in with Pai. "Hi guys, how'd it go?" Ichigo asked.

"Very well," Miwa said with an evil smirk.

"Oh boy, what'd you do this time?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we got rid of Pai's problem, but before that, we got sucked into Deep Baka's weird dimension, and drove him up the wall till he kicked us out," Miwa said.

Kisshu's jaw hit the floor as Moe said, "Then he sucked us and Pai into his dimension, and we discovered his other weakness- besides his human host."

"What is it?" Kisshu asked.

"Pink ponies," Miwa said, snickering.

Kisshu and Ichigo burst out laughing too hard to breathe, as Moe said, "We're off to kill Deep Baka's human host. Pai will be staying here until we get back, so we can talk about forming a truce."

"I will?" Pai asked.

"Yes, unless you want to be chained up in Ichigo's room," Miwa said.

"Oh, HELL no!" Pai screamed. "It's all PINK!"

"Yup," Moe said. "So be good and stay here."

"Mmph," Pai said as the twins teleported out. He turned back to Ichigo and Kisshu, and noticed they had both fallen asleep from laughing too hard. He sighed and gently tucked them in, watching Ichigo snuggle into Kisshu's chest. Then he settled down in a chair to watch them.

**Another one…. I think the pink pony thing is funny, so I hope you do too! Review!**


End file.
